mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Burke
Thomas Burke is a character in Mafia III. History Background Thomas Burke is the leader of the Irish Mob in New Bordeaux, operating out of Burke's Iron & Metal, a local salvage yard. He and his father emigrated to the States at some point during his childhood, allegedly because of his father's involvement in the Irish Civil War. Following his father's death from a heart attack, Burke started running booze to support himself financially. His bootlegging operation soon fell under the purview of Sal Marcano, who brought him into the ranks as an associate. Current Operations He once ran all the rackets in Pointe Verdun for the Marcano Crime Family, including car thefts and vehicle chop shops. In the middle of 1966, they had a falling out over a lost shipment and Marcano muscled in and took over all of his operations, appointing Roman Barbieri to oversee Pointe Verdun for him. In order to regain what he once had, Burke joins with Cassandra and Vito Scaletta as one of Lincoln Clay's underbosses. Health Problems Burke has terminal liver cancer and has been told he has six to eight months to live. More than anything he wants to do right by his daughter Nicki. He has Lincoln steal cars and boats, telling him they're for the I.R.A, when he's actually selling them to build up something to leave his daughter when he dies. Personality Burke is an ill-tempered, reckless and volatile individual. He's someone who would shoot first and think about the consequences later. Burke is capable of extreme cruelty to individuals who have wronged him, torturing Roman Barbieri slowly by breaking his legs into pieces before killing him. Despite his less than saintly temperament, Burke does show deep love for his children. He was absolutely devastated when his son Danny died, drowning his sorrows in booze before Lincoln recruited him. He is also quite aware how much he has hurt Nicki because of his disapproval of her sexual orientation, seeking to build a smuggling operation for her before he dies of his illness. Fate :Due to the multiple options in Mafia III, Burke's fate can differ depending on the player's choice and actions Betrayal If Lincoln doesn't give enough territories to Burke, Burke will betray Lincoln. Lincoln will be forced to turn up on Burke's Iron & Metal in Pointe Verdun, where he must fight through dozens of Burke's men. Lincoln then confronts Burke inside his garage and fatally wounds him. While sitting down in a wrecked Potomac Crockett, Burke tells Lincoln that he is "a hell of a shot" for getting past his men, with Lincoln telling him that their association did not have to end the way it did. Burke tells him he knows what he is, looking in the mirror to change himself, even though he will always be "the same worthless piece of shit gazin' back" at him every time. Lincoln then asks Burke what to say to Nicki, to which Burke replies with "the truth" while asking to keep an eye on Nicki and protect her, to which Lincoln promises, as Burke slowly dies from his wounds. Lincoln Leaves New Bordeaux If Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux following the death of Sal Marcano and has given a majority of the districts to Burke, Burke takes control of the city. He then goes to Mexico to get a black market transplant for his cancer making him live for sixteen more years. He flooded New Bordeaux with booze and expanded into drugs, first trafficking in cocaine and later in heroin, using the same infrastructure he'd set up for his moonshine operation back in the 1930s; he became one of the richest men in the Southern U.S., buying himself a seat in the city council and legally changing the city's name to "Bourbon City". In 1984, Burke went to war with a Cuban gang and killed eight of their men before he himself got killed. Ruling Together If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux and run his criminal empire after the death of Sal Marcano, he can choose to rule it together with Burke and (if still alive) Cassandra and Vito. Here Lincoln acknowledges how much they have helped them, and that he couldn't take down the Marcano crime family without each other. Lincoln Rules Alone If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux, but run his criminal empire alone after the death of Sal Marcano, he will tell Burke and (if still alive) Cassandra and Vito that what he is about to do "isn't personal" before drawing a gun and shooting all three of them dead. However this decision would become fruitless on Lincoln's part as he is killed in a car bomb explosion set up by Father James, who can't stand to see how far Lincoln has gone and that he murdered the three people who stood by him. Associates *Terry Daly is an explosives expert who can supply arms dealers with unique high-grade explosive devices. *Fiona Davidson has connections within the New Bordeaux Police Department that can be bribed to back off of Lincoln Clay. *Hank McGahee is an expert car thief who will deliver vehicles to Lincoln anywhere in the city. Family *Patrick Burke (father, deceased) *Sarah Burke (wife, deceased) *Danny Burke (son, deceased) *Nicki Burke (daughter) Appearances Story Chapters *The Home Fires Burn *The Blade Stained Red *Brave New World *Sit Down *Blind Eyes of God Optional Missions *I.R.A. Don't Ask Betrayal Mission *Look in the Mirror Trivia *He wears a Hawaiian shirt just like Joe Barbaro did from Mafia II. *Burke is represented by a green Irish Celtic icon. *He was born in Belfast. Gallery Burke.png|Burke in Gamescom 2015 trailer Thomas Burke 02.png Thomas Burke 03.jpg|Lincoln Clay and Thomas Burke Burke's Iron & Metal.png Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Irish Mob Category:Boss Category:Underboss